Akatsuki Nonton di Bioskop!
by ChocolatosLezatos
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo akatsuki nonton di bioskop? Bakalan jadi nontonnya, atau malah bioskop nya sekarat?


**Akatsuki Nonton di Bioskop!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Yo readers! Ini adalah fanfic Author yang ke… emm … yang ke berapa ya?, Au ah lupa! Pokoknya Gak bakalan kalah sinting dari Fic yang lain! Di fic ini, Author juga pengen nyobain si dei ngomongnya pake 'un' soalnya di fanfic lain pada make un mulu! Penasaran? Baca aja ndiri! Oh iya, bagi para senpai2 mohon sarannya, dan bagi semua readers, Author gak ngasih asuransi kesehatan kalo ada yang kena serangan paru2, putus tulang, sama patah urat (Hah? Apaan tuh semua?)  
~Selamat Membacaaa~ (diharap tetap sabar dan bertahan hidup)**

**.**

**.**

-Pada suatu hari yang cerah, di dalem 'Alam'(-?-) deidara ama sasori-

Deidara: "Horee, un! Akhirnya gua menang juga, un!"  
Sasori: "Menang apaan dei?" tanya sasori sambil nyisirin rambut boneka barbie nya  
Deidara: "Gua menang 10 tiket undian nonton di Bioskop, un! Asikkkkk, un!"  
Sasori: "Hah? Gua bagi dong!"  
Deidara: "Tenang aja, un! Semua nya gua ajak, un!"  
Sasori: "Oh.."  
Setelah bergossip dan tereak2 an dikamar nya sendiri, sampe2 si Sasori nyumpel telinga make sepatu barbie, si Dei bikin pengumuman di ruang ngumpul akatsuki (hah? Emangnya gua punya ruang ngumpul ya?)  
Pein: "Adoohh.. lu ngapain sih nyuruh gua kesini? Gua tuh lagi masang piercing baru tau! Rasa vanilla nih!" (besi punya rasa?)  
Konan: "Iya nih! Orang gua lagi belajar bikin kupu2, malah jadi bikin kalajengking terbang!"  
Deidara: "Gua mo ngasih pengumuman, un!"  
Semua: "Pengumuman apa?"  
Deidara: "(Ekhem..ekhemm) Gini nih, un! Kemaren pas gua lagi jalan buat beli racikan bom ke pasar gelap Konoha, un, gua ditawarin undian nonton film di Bioskop, un! Yaudah gua coba aja, un!"  
Pein: "Terus?"  
Deidara: "Ternyata gua menang, un! Hadiahnya dikirimin ke gua, un! Gua dikirimin 10 tiket nonton ke bioskop, un! Katanya bebas, mau milih film apa aja, un!"  
Semua: "Cuman gitu aja sampe heboh.." ucap semua member akatsuki yang langsung menuju aktivitasnya yang tadi, Hidan lagi ngecat tasbehnya jadi warna ungu, Kakuzu ngitung uang yag pasti, Konan latihan bikin kupu-kupu, pein masangin piercing lagi, Kisame pacaran ama ikan lele punya mpok Tsunade yang ada di samping gua, Itachi lagi ngeliat katalog krim anti aging terbaru sambil megangin kartu kredit sama Hp (ninja punya hp?) yang selalu siap sedia (-?-), Tobii berganti topeng (-?-), zetsu makan pupuk, de el el..

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Semua: "Apaaaaaaaaa? 10 Tiket gratis ke Bioskop? Film nya bisa milih sendiri?" ucap semua member akatsuki tereak make toa tepat disamping telinga deidara, yang hampir buat dei nyaris tepar..  
Deidara: "Iya, un…" ucap deidara yang ternyata beberapa detik kemudian langsung pingsan..  
Tobii: "Hah? Senpaii! Kok malah pingsan sihhh? Huweeeeee! Deidara senpai jangan mati dulu! To..tobii mau bilang sesuatu… To..tobii cinta deidara senpai.." (Huekkk.. Author muntah segunung)  
Ngedenger perkataan itu, si dei yang asalnya pingsan langsung bangun dan langsung muntah2 di ember kayak orang yang habis diputer2 nonstop selama 24 jam..  
Tobii: "Ah! Deidara senpai bangun! Senpai!" ucap si Tobii slow motion pas bilang senpai, sambil mo meluk deidara  
Deidara: "A..aawas lu Tobii, un!"  
Tapi deidara telat ngomong nya, si Deidara mo kabur, tapi dia malah kesandung dan mukanya masung ke dalem ember berisi muntahnya sendiri (-")  
Deidara: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa, un!" ucap si dei yang begitu sadar muka nya udah basah karna muntahnya sendiri..  
(Deidara POV)  
Deidara: "Oy Author, un! Kenapa gua dimasukin ke ember penuh muntah, un?!"  
Author: "Hehehhe.. iseng.."  
Deidara: "Apa, un? Sialan lu, un!"  
Author: "Udah lu balik ke alam lu sono!"  
Deidara: "Ogah, un!"  
Author: "Ntar gua bikin lu gak bisa ngeracik bom lagi loh!"  
Deidara: "E..eh, un! Ja..jangan gitu dong thor, un! Oke.. gua mo balik, un! Tapi.. un.."  
Author: "Tapi apa?"  
Deidara: "Ano, un… boleh numpang ke kamar mandi nggak, un?"  
Author: "Ada disamping ruangan ini.."  
Deidara: "Oh, un! Makasih, un!" ucap si Dei yang langsung lari ke kamar mandi buat ngebersihin muka ama rambutnya yang kena muntah dia sendiri dan balik lagi ke alam nya (-?-)  
(END OF DEIDARA POV)  
Sasori: "Lu udah bangun, dei?"  
Deidara: "Hah, un? Danna, un? Gua dimana, un?"  
Sasori: "Ehm… Ini dikamar kita kok.. Masa lu nggak inget sih?"  
Deidara pun langsung ngeliat2 sekeliling, dan..  
Deidara: "Bener juga, un! Kok gua bisa disini ya, un?"  
Sasori: "Tadi lu kan masuk ke ember muntahan lu sendiri, trus tiba2 lu ngilang, trus beberapa menit kemudian lu balik lagi ke sini, malahan make pingsan segala lagi! Yaudah gua bawa kesini aja!"  
Deidara: "Oh, un.. Gitu ya, un…"  
.

.

.

Suasana hening, tapi tiba2…  
Deidara: "Tiket gua, un! Tiket gua mana, un!?  
Sasori: "Tuh tiket ada di tangan lu.." ucap si sasori yang mulai mikir kalo kepala partnernya ini udah angus kali ya?  
Deidara: "Oh.. =w=" ucap si Deidara sambil ngeliat tangan nya sendiri..  
Sasori cuman bisa sweatdrop..  
-Tiba2-  
Konan: "Jadi, gimana? Si Dei udah sadar belom?" Ucap Konan yang udah lengkap make baju perginya, besera kacamata hitam pastinya..  
Deidara: "Hah? lu mau kemana Kon?"  
Konan: "Hah? Kata lu mo ke bioskop?"  
Deidara: "Oh, un! Iya juga ya, un!"  
Konan: "Lu berdua nggak siap2? Ntar di tinggalin loh!"  
Deidara: "Hah? tiket nya kan di Gua, un!"  
Konan: "Oh.. tadi pas lu pingsan, kita masing2 ngambil tiket satu, jadi yang tinggal cuman tiket lu aja…  
Deidara: "Hah, un? Bener juga un!" ucap si dei yang beru nyadar kalo tiket yang dia pegang cuman ada 1 biji (biji? Emangnya buah?)  
Konan: "Lu berdua buruan! Yang lain udah pada ganti baju sama siap2!"  
DeiSaso: "O..oke! (un)"  
si Deidara make kaos warna putih yang ada tulisan 'Seni adalah ledakan, un!' sama Jaket kulit warna coklat, kalo Sasori make baju warna item polos sama jaket yang bahannya terbuat dari jeans w  
Setelah 'Berdandan' (dandan?) dei ama saso pun gabung sama Semua member akatsuki yang lain yang ternyata dandanannya kacho2, kecuali itachi ama Konan. Si hidan make baju kayak orang mau pergi ke mekah, Tobii make baju balet yang warna pink sambil megang tongkat peri, Kakuzu make baju kayak maling beserta penutup muka nya juga, Zetsu tetep make jubah akatsuki nya saoalnya dia nggak punya tangan buat ganti baju, Kisame malah make baju buat ngeyelm beserta tabung oksigennya, sedangkan kalo Pein malah make pakaian bertema hawai **LENGKAP**, beserta dengan bunga yang ada dilehernya, topi buat berjemur (-?-)  
Konan: "Oy! Kok lu semua baju nya pada aneh2 sih?! Hidan! Lu ngapain make pakaian kayak mo naik haji? Tobii! Lu ngapain make baju balet? Padahal nari balet aja lu nggak bisa! Kakuzu! Emang nya lu maling? Make baju maling,Zetsu! Kenapa lu nggak ganti baju?, Kisame ngapain lu pake baju nyelem? Emangnya kita bakalan berenang? Dan lu pein! Ngapain lu make baju hawai beserta semua aksesorisnya? Kalo mau make baju nya aja! Jangan sampe bunga2 nya juga!" tereak Konan panjang lebar sambil nyeramahin semua member akatsuki  
Semua member akatsuki yang lagi diceramahin pun cuman bisa sweatdrop soalnya takut ama konan..  
Konan: "Sekarang semua nya ganti baju!"  
Semua: "I..iya.."

Akhirnya setelah dimarahin sama Konan, semua member akatsuki yang tadi dimarahin pada ganti baju make, Hidan jadi pake baju item polo sama kemeja putih (tapi kemeja nya dibuka), Tobii make baju kaos nya, tapi tetep yang warna pink (-?-), Kakuzu make kaos yang ada tulisan 'Money is everything', Zetsu tetep nggak ganti baju soalnya dia emang nggak bisa ganti baju, sedangkan si Pein nggak jadi make baju hawaii nya, tapi dia jadi make kaos warna merah sama jaket oren (oren? Bahasa apaan tuh?).  
Konan: "Oke semua! Ayo kita pergi!"  
Semua: "Ayooo!"  
Mereka semua pun pergi kalang kabut kayak dikejar 100 anjing bulldog, sampe2 pintu keluar nya ancur gara2 pada lomba keluar duluan  
Hidan: "Ehh! Minggir lu semua! Gua yang duluan tau!"  
Deidara: "Enggak, un! Gua duluan, un!"  
Sasori: "Gua!"  
Kisame: "Gua aja dah!"  
Kakuzu: "Harusnya tuh gua tau!"  
Pein: "Oy! Dimana2 tuh leader duluan tau!"  
.

. (SKIP TIME)

.

.

.

.

-Di Bioskop-  
Konan: "Fuh… Akhirnya sampe juga.. Nah, disini kita pisah2 ya! Gua ama Pein, Deidara ama Sasori, Hidan ama Kakuzu, Itachi ama Kisame, dan buat Zetsu, lu jagain si Tobii ya!"  
Zetsu: "Hah? Kok.." kata2 zetsu langsung keputus pas mo demo, soalnya semua nya udah keburu ngilang..  
-Di tempat penjualan tiket, sisi Konan ama Pein-  
Konan: "Mbak, tiket film Love Story nya dua!"  
Petugas: "Ini mbak. Film nya di teater 1 ya.."  
Konan: "Makasih.."  
Pein: "Hah? kok nonton love story sih? Gua kagak mau!"  
Konan: "Peinn…" ucap konan sambil ngeluarin 'deathglare no jutsu' nya.  
Pein: "I..iya deh ga..gapapa!"  
Akhrinya mereka berdua pun masuk ke teater satu..  
-Di tempat penjualan tiket, sisi Itachi ama Kisame-  
Kisame: "Chi, ada film tentang Shark! Nonton itu aja yok!"  
Itachi: "Gua mo nonton film "ETERNAL SPY' (eternal?)"  
Kisame: "SHARK aja!"  
Itachi: "Yaudah lah terserah lu aja." Ucap si Itachi yang emang sikap nya pendiem (Apa hubungannya sama ngalah?)  
Kisame: "Asik! Nah.. sekarang tinggal beli tiketnya.."  
#BRUK# si Kisame nabrak orang  
Kisame: "Woy kalo jalan liat2 dong!"  
OrangYangDitabrakKisame: "Eh! Harusnya lu yang liat2! Udah tau gua dari tadi ngantri buat beli karcis SHARK disini!"  
Kisame: "Hah? Ini bukannya pintu masuk ya?"

OYDK: "Emang!"  
si Kisame cuman jawsdrop 80 cm ama pundung  
-di Tempat penjualan karcis, sisi Hidan ama Kakuzu-  
Hidan: "Oy! Kuzu! Kita nonton ini aja!" ucap si Hidan sambil nunjuk film yang judul nya 'WORLD WAR'  
Kakuzu: "Ogah! Mendingan nonton ini aja!" ucap si Kakuzu yang daritadi terpesona ngeliat film yang judulnya 'MONEY IS EVERYTHING', sama kayak tulisan di kaos nya  
Hidan: "Apa? Lu mau gua cincang ya?"  
Kakuzu: "Lu mau leher lu gua copotin lagi?"  
terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara edathglare Hidan dan Kakuzu  
-di **toilet**, sisi Zetsu ama Tobii-  
Zetsu: "Oy Tobii! Udah blom! Lama banget sih!"  
Tobii: "Belom senpaii! Ini juga Tobii baru masuk! Tobii kebelet pipis banget nih senpai!"  
Zetsu: "Buruan!"  
Tobii: "Iya, sabar ya senpai, soalnya kalo nggak sabar itu nggak baik.."  
Zetsu: "…" (inner: "Nih anak banyak bacot..)  
-Di tempat penjualan karcis, sisi Deidara ama Sasori-  
Deidara: "Danna, lu mau nonton apa?"  
Sasori: "Gua sih mo nonton 'Barbie The Fairytopia'" (Hah? emangnya dibioskop ada film barbie ya? OAO")  
Deidara: "Hah? Masa nonton film barbie sih? Mendingan kita nonton ini aja!" ucap si dei sambil nunjukin film yang judulnya 'Story of Art'  
Sasori: "Kita suit aja!"  
Deidara: "Oke!"  
.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…  
Sasori: "Gua menang!"  
Deidara: "Hah? sialan! Katsu!"  
#DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR#  
Bioskop itu pun langsung meledak karna kedahsyatan bom C4 deidara, padahal waktu itu si Pein sama Konan baru aja film nya mulai, Itachi ama Kisame baru mau dapet tiket nonton SHARK, sedangkan Hidan sama Kakuzu yang baru mulai mo battle..  
Semua orang yang ada di bioskop pun langsung tepar, begitu pula dengan direktur bioskop nya karna bioskop nya ancur lebur, dan mereka minta ganti ke si deidara..  
Direktur: "Apa ini? Saya minta ganti rugi!"  
Konan: "Dei! Lu berani2 nya ngancurin film gua! Padahal gua baru aja mo nonton!"  
Kisame: "Hiks.. tega banget lu dei! Padahal sedetik lagi gua dapet tiker nonton film Shark!"  
si deidara ama sasori pun pada terpojok di sudut tembok sambil dikelilingin orang yang lagi pada demo..  
#BRAK BRUK DZIG GYAAA.. meong!#  
-Deidara ama Sasori tepar seketika-  
Konan: "Huwe… padahal gua mau nonton film.. malah kjadi ancur gini, Huwe…"  
Kakuzu: "Huwe… Kok malah tagihannya dimasukin ke rekening bank gua? Huweee! UAng gua!" Ucap si Kakuzu sambil nangis kejer2 guling2 dibawah tanah..  
Deidara: "Ma..maap, un! Ini refleks, un! Gara2 gua kalah suitan, un!"  
Sasori: "Ki..kita pulang aja yok!"  
Semua: "Hiks.. Iya deh.."  
-ketika udah sampe di gua-  
Konan: "Eh… tunggu, kok gua kayak ngelupain sesuatu ya?"  
Pein: "Hah? Apa?"  
Konan: "Ah, udahlah gak usah dipikirin! ^w^"  
Sementara itu, di depan bioskop  
Tobii: "Loh.. senpai, kok di bioskop nya jadi ada banyak polisi ya? Terus senpai2 yang lain pada kemana?"  
Zetsu: "Gu..gua juga nggak tau.." ucap si zetsu sambil sweatdrop..

**~OWARI~  
**

**Author: "Nah.. gimana readers? Nggak kalah sinting kan dari fic yang lain? Kalo kurang sinting, mohon pemberitahuannya ya! TTwTT. Maap kalo ada typo sama yang nggak nyambung, bagi para senpai silahkan sarannya! ^w^"**


End file.
